Financial transaction cards have made great gains as a means to attract financial accounts to financial institutions and, in the case of credit cards, as a medium to create small loans and generate interest income for financial institutions. With the advancement mobile technology, the use of digital wallets has been increasingly prevalent. However, with at least some known digital wallets being limited in functionality, a computing device may include a plurality of digital wallets to perform a plurality of functionalities. For example, a first standalone digital wallet may be used for performing a first function, and a second standalone digital wallet may be used for performing a second function. Navigating across a plurality of standalone digital wallets, however, may be tedious, burdensome, and/or time-consuming and could cause cardholders to become increasingly inconvenienced, annoyed, and/or frustrated with each use of a digital wallet.